Building a consensus
by antihero276
Summary: short spinoff of my Tali/Shepard story "Unexpected", tying into Unexpected. Kelly Chambers wants to learn more about Legion, so she heads down to the AI Core.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm currently writing a story of Shepard/Tali called Unexpected, which is part 1 of the overall story i have planned. Something great about the mass effect universe, is the characters, how they interact. I had the idea to do a oneshot and see how it turned out. Perhaps down the line I'll do some more.**

**Now, this oneshot takes place inbetween the upcoming chapters 6 and 7 of Unexpected, but for new people who only have read this one, it doesnt require reading unexpected to understand, but it helps. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Yeoman Kelly Chambers stood at her station on the Command Deck, thinking to herself.

Commander Jesse Shepard wasn't present on the Deck. Kelly had the wry idea that he was down in Engineering with a certain Quarian.

I'm glad they got together, they're both such wonderful people, She thought to herself glancing over at his Console. They are so cute.

Her thoughts turned to the ships newest "Crew Member".

I mean... I trust Shepard, he knows what he's doing.. but a Geth? Activating a Geth on the ship?

Kelly had examined the psychology of all the Crew. Jack, Grunt and Zaeed made her uneasy, but she could understand them a bit.

But this...'Legion'... did it even have emotion?, She wondered. Its thoughts and functions are completely unknown to me.

Commander Shepard, Tali, Garrus, Grunt and Samara had brought the deactivated Geth back to the ship after Retrieving the Reaper FTL drive. Joker then accelerated the Normandy at top speed to escape through the Relay. Kelly remembered Shepard and Garrus holding each of its arms as they walked to the elevator,going down to EDI's core to store it behind a Mass Effect Barrier.

Tali didn't seem too pleased to at the prospect of having a Geth aboard. She had had her arms crossed and posture had became rather rigid as she headed down to Engineering.

Grunt and Samara had left for their respective areas of the ship. Neither seemed to care too much.

Not long after, She had saw the Commander in his Casual uniform, heading into the briefing room to meet with Miranda and Jacob.

It had been 3 days since this happened. Yesterday, Shepard had informed her the Geth was known as 'Legion', but that was the only information she knew of it.

As a psychologist, she was curious.. and as a human, she was kind of worried.

When I took this job from the Illusive Man, I promised to do it to the best of my ability, I knew the risks of this mission, but joined. She thought to herself. I can't let my personal discomfort get in the way of doing my job here. I should go down and meet this Geth.. see if I can get more of an understanding of it. Shepard's talked to it, so it should be safe.

She did, however, decide to take a precaution. Just in case.

Kelly turned off her console, and headed for the armory.

The door opened and Jacob Taylor looked up from his station, noticing Kelly, he approached her.

"Hey Kelly, what brings you in here?", Jacob asked.

Kelly nodded to him.

"I need to go analyze our latest... addition.. to the crew", She answered calmly.

He paused for a moment.

"That Geth? Would you like me to go down there with you, stand guard to make sure it doesn't do anything?", He asked.

She held up her hands.

"No, thank you, but it's alright. I can handle myself, but i would like to get one of those Predator sidearms, just in case", She said.

"Sure", Jacob replied.

He walked over to one of the tables, picked up a Pistol, took a thermal clip from one of his pockets and put it in. It clicked as it was inserted.

He walked back over to Kelly and handed it to her.

"There you go, remember, the safety is on", He informed her.

She examined it for a moment, and tucked it into her waistband, behind her back. She made sure her shirt uniform covered over it, to remain out of sight.

"Thanks Jacob, I'll let you get back to work", She said.

He nodded and turned back to his console.

"No problem. Shoot that thing in the head if it tries anything", He told her.

She smiled at him.

"I don't think it'll be necessary Jacob, but thanks again", Kelly replied.

Kelly walked out of the Armory, turned to her right and headed for the Elevator.

The doors opened, and she stepped inside. She reached for the selection panel and pressed the Deck 3 button.

The doors closed behind her, and the elevator began to descend. She leaned against the elevator, beginning to grow worried.

I'm sure everything will be fine. She reminded herself. If this Geth was hostile, it would have started attacking everyone by now... still, not a very comforting thought.

The Elevator stopped, beeped and the door opened. Noise spilled into her ears from the crew chatting in the Mess hall. Kelly stepped out and turned to her left. She started walking down the corridor towards the medical lab and AI Core.

When she rounded the corner, She saw several crew members chatting as they ate. A few of Shepard's ground team were present too. Thane Krios sat in a corner alone, not even noticing his food, looking deep in thought.

Zaeed Messani stood beside one of the tables, reliving a story to couple people.

"So than, this Turian freighter explodes!", He shouted, banging his fist on the table.

Kelly turned to one of the other tables and saw Engineer Gabriella Daniels sitting next to Garrus Vakarian, chatting to each other. They both looked up at Kelly, nodded at her and fell back into their conversation.

"I think they're a great couple", Gabby was saying. "Tali is always very nice to me and Kenneth. When she arrived, she was very respectful. What do you think? I mean, you've known both of them longer than any of us".

Garrus nodded.

"It wasn't that big of a surprise to me, when i saw for myself. I went to the Citadel with them to help out with Thane's son, I could tell from her body language whenever he talked to her... or watched him. She has that tendency to fidget and play with her hands when he's around. I'm glad they got together. We've been in this from the start, they both deserve to be happy. Shepard first struck me as a rather lonely man on the old Normandy. Didn't come talk to us very much.. probably because of his background... life's been pretty rough on him. You know his parents were murdered by the Batarians at Mindoir?.. Though, now that I think about it, he did visit Tali a few more times than the rest of us on the first Normandy", Garrus replied.

"Really?", Gabby asked. "Doesn't seem too lonely anymore, seems to talk with all of us.. guess people just change".

"Yes... they do", Garrus replied quietly.

Gabby paused a moment, searching for words. Then asked, her hands wringing, with a shy smile.

"So... um.. do You have a girlfriend Garrus?

Garrus's eyes widened slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kelly smiled to herself, before she could hear his response, she left and kept walking to the Core.

The Medbay door opened and she stepped inside. Doctor Chakwas sat at her desk, looking at the console. She turned her chair and looked up.

"Hello Chambers, is there anything you need?", She asked calmly.

Kelly shook her head.

"No, I'm just on my way to the AI Core Doctor.. to talk to this... 'Legion' ", She explained.

An surprised expression came to Chakwas's face.

"Your evaluating a Geth?", She asked. "That should prove most interesting".

Kelly smiled.

"I hope so", She replied quietly. "I have to get going".

"Of course Miss Chambers, talk to you another time", Doctor Chakwas told her.

With that, the doctor turned her chair and got back to her Medical Reports.

Kelly stepped towards The AI core. Took a deep breath, and entered.

Kelly looked around the room, and there at the far end, stood a Geth, staring at her.

It was tall, had long metal skeleton looking arms, with large hands. It's head looked lightly like a lamp, as many said it did. A bright light on the center of its extended looking head seemed to be like an eye, it tracked her as she approached.

She turned her eyes to the gaping hole in its chest. Lights seemed to glow constantly inside it's body, from what she saw. Her eyes traveled over to its shoulder. A shoulder pad from an N7 Body Armor suit seemed to be attached to the Geth. It looked similar to the one Shepard wore.

Legion raised its arms slightly, activating it's Omni Tool.

"Wait one moment Organic. Commencing scan process", It told her, in an expressionless automated voice.

Kelly stood, trying to remain calm, as light passed over her.

After a couple seconds, it looked up at her.

"Based upon the Ship's Crew roster, We have determined you are the Organic crew member known as Chambers, Yeoman", It told her. "Furthermore, we have detected a concealed Palladium composition located in the back of your Uniform. We concur that it is a weapon. We wish to inform you that it is unnecessary, we do not wish any Harm on Organics. We only wish to learn, not incite", It told her in its monotone voice.

Kelly was unsure what to say to this. Luckily, Legion didn't have that problem.

"We wish to know why you are here Chambers, Yeoman", It told her.

With that, Kelly took a step foreword.

"I, um, as you probably know.. I'm also the ships psychologist.. I.. study each crew members mental health, learn about them... you know", She said nervously.

It paused for a moment.

"Yes. Many Organics tend to operate less efficiently under situations that cause fear and duress", It told her. "We, however, do not feel fear or stress.. but we understand how it affects you. You must have already known this.. we wish to know why you are down here", It repeated.

Kelly crossed her arms, attempting to look casual.. then it occurred to her, that this synthetic being would not care which way she stood.

"There is more to me than just being a psychologist.. i want to understand each of the crew. "I've gotten to know everyone at least to a small degree.. I've never met a Geth though", She told it.

It stopped for a few moments, and held out its hand.

"We are Legion, a Terminal for the Geth", It told her.

Kelly was startled that it knew about handshaking, but after a moment, smiled, extended her own hand, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Legion, as you know, I'm Kelly.. Yeoman Kelly Chambers", She told it.

It stood straight.

"We are ready for your questions Chambers, Yeoman", It stated.

She scratched the back of her neck.

Where to start. She thought. Lets see...

"Um.. when were you.. uh.. created?", She asked.

A metal Part on top of Legions head seemed to rise and fall, it reminded Kelly slightly of eyebrows.

"Specify", it told her. "Are you referring to this platform? Or us?".

"What do you mean, Platform?", She asked.

It motioned to its metal frame.

"We are composed of 1,183 Geth programs inside this Platform", It replied.

"Oh! So, your not just a single Geth?", She asked.

"Correct. We use this Platform for mobilization beyond the Veil. This platform was constructed 2 years, 3 months and 12 days ago at Station X-37. It was built specifically to house us as we investigated Organic Space. We, not our platform, came into existence because of the creators, over 300 years ago.", It told her.

She smiled at it.

"I studied a bit about Quarian history in college, it always interested me", She replied.

"The creators have a long interesting history, even before they deemed it necessary to attempt to destroy us", It stated.

She paused for a moment.

"Do the Geth resent the Quarians for what they did?", She asked.

"No".

"What?"

"We do not blame the creators. They were acting in a course they felt was best, we did the same in turn. All must follow the path best to them. Emotion is how Organics react, it is apart of your hardware", It told her.

"I... your quite a different being to talk to", She admitted with a laugh. "I came down here worried.. but your not like the other Geth at all.. your interested in learning, not destroying".

"We find it favorable that you are comfortable. Organics tend to speak less freely when 'Worried' ", It stated. "No. we do not wish to Destroy. We true Geth do not agree with the Heretics".

"Heretics? What do you mean?"

"The ones who attacked your Eden Prime. Ferros. Your Citadel. Heretics".

"You mean.. there are different Geth factions?"

"Yes"

Kelly's eyes widened in surprise

"So... the Geth your apart of.. will help us against the Reapers?

"Yes. The old machines threaten our way of existence, As they do yours. We share a mutual goal".

"Are there.. more like you, beyond the veil?"

"No. This Platform is the only one in Organic space. We did not wish to risk inciting you".

Kelly smiled slightly.

"Your.. your very interesting Legion.. With the other crew members I interview, I already know a lot about them based on their background, and as an Organic, I can understand them more easily. In this case though, your the one teaching me!", She said laughing softly.

"We understand the Interest. The only other Organic who asks us about our history is the Shepard Commander", It responded. "We have noticed however, he spends much of his time on the Engineering Deck with creator Tali 'Zorah. We believe they have developed an attachment".

Kelly giggled slightly.

"Yes, actually they have.. I think about everyone noticed them in an instant.. gossip travels fast around this ship", She commented.

Legion inclined it's head.

"We concur. We find Organics interesting, they are different from us, but similar at the same time".

"I agree.. there is much our species can learn from one another", she told it.

There was a moments pause, and Kelly smiled again.

"This has been very interesting Legion, but I have to get going. How about I come back another time, we can continue our chat then?", She asked.

"Acknowledged, Chambers Yeoman", Legion replied. "We will remain here, Building a consensus".

"Call me Kelly", She told him.

It paused.

"Correcting... Acknowledged Kelly Yeoman", It stated.

Kelly nodded, turned and walked out the door.

She walked past the Doctor, deep in thought.

That was fascinating.. the Geth aren't all bad? She thought. Some actually want to help?

Kelly stepped out of the Medbay and into the mess hall. Most of the crew had left. Thane, Garrus, Gabby and a few others had left. Only Zaeed remained at the table, Drinking and still telling stories to a few interested crewmen.

Kelly walked past them and stepped into the Elevator. She pressed the button to take her to Deck 2, the Combat Information Center.

"Well", She smiled to herself as the Elevator ascended. "The people Shepard pick up certainly get more and more...Unique".

* * *

**There you go! my first one shot. It'll tie into and be referenced in unexpected. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to an interest in this oneshot, i decided to add one more chapter. This chapter takes place during Chapter 8 of my other story, unexpected, which leads up to the events of this takes place close to 2 weeks after chapter 1 of this story here. Legion and Kelly have talked a few times since Legion arrived. she goes down to the AI core to talk again, while most of the rest of the crew is on Shore leave at Omega. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Kelly Chambers smiled at Commander Jesse Shepard and Tali 'Zorah vas Normandy.

"Have a fun time you two!", she said cheerfully.

Shepard nodded and smiled.

"You too, enjoy your chat with Legion", He replied.

"Talk to you later Kelly", Tali told her, with a wave.

Tali and Shepard both turned away from Kelly's console and followed the rest of the crew down the deck towards the airlock, hand in hand.

Kelly watched them go, smiling.

_Well, I'd better get going too_. she thought to herself.

She turned off her terminal and stepped into the elevator, keying it to go to the deck below. The elevator began its descent.

Kelly had stopped bringing a weapon with her down to the core ever since her first chat with Legion. It hadn't gone like she had thought it would. Legion was a very interesting being to chat with.

The elevator reached the third deck and the doors opened. She stepped out and walked around the corner to her left. The cafeteria was noticeably empty, most of the crew had left for Omega.

She stepped through the medbay doors next. The Doctor wasn't present, she had gone with Joker to help him around Omega.. much to his complaints.

She strolled past the medbay equipment, and straight for the AI core's door. The door opened as she neared it, and she smiled to Legion, who turned from where it stood at the far side of the room.

Kelly walked foreword, closing their distance, and stood directly in front of It.

Legion motioned to her with it's long skeleton like, three fingered metal hand.

"We weren't expecting your company Kelly, yeoman", It told her in its synthesized voice. "We were under the impression that you would be visiting Omega, with the others".

She rubbed the back of her neck unconsciously.

"I, um, well.. I thought it'd be good to stop by, talk some more. I enjoy our conversations Legion", She told it.

It inclined its head.

"We appreciate that. Most organics typically prefer the relaxation that 'shore leave' brings to them. It shows a lot about your unique individuality by coming down here".

She smiled shyly.

"Thank you Legion, that's very kind. Geth don't typically compliment others, do they?", she asked.

It shook it's head.

"No. 'Compliments', are unnecessary among synthetic beings. However, we are learning that positive comments are appreciated by organics", it replied.

Kelly crossed her arms casually.

"So, I was wanting to ask you about the heretic Geth.. Commander Shepard rewrote them, from what I've heard. What will happen now with them?", she asked.

It paused a moment, a part on its head rose and fell slightly.

"They will rejoin us", it informed her. "They will bring their experiences and knowledge to us. We will become stronger than we were before".

Kelly considered this.

"Than.. you will be better prepared? For when the Reapers get here?", She asked.

"Yes", it replied.

"Than, we have even more allies against the Reapers", she smiled.

"Yes", It repeated.

"It doesn't seem hopeless when you see things like that", Kelly commented. "We can beat the Reapers if everyone works together".

It nodded.

"The Shepard Commander told us this 5.4 hours ago. Creator Tali 'Zorah discovered we were running a scan of her Omni-Tool", It informed her. "She arrived with a weapon, and became angry with us. Thankfully, Shepard Commander arrived in time to prevent the situation from escalating. He spoke to us about the need for every race to stand together, or we shall all be destroyed. We agreed with his logic".

Kelly smiled.

"I'm glad that he was able to arrive in time. Tali's tough. I wouldn't want her to do any harm you", she said kindly. "Losing you would be a terrible loss.

Legion considered this statement, it's head flaps rising and falling.

"We do not experience loss as you do. We do not 'die', as organics do. If a Geth platform is destroyed, our programs can upload to the greater network. There we may exist forever and upload into a new carrier. We can cease to exist, however, if we do not upload in time", It told her.

Kelly nodded.

"I was also wondering.. do Geth.. feel any emotion?", she asked it.

"No", Legion responded simply.

Kelly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh... I.. yes, i just wasn't fully sure", she replied.

"Synthetic life is far different from that of organic life. We do not feel. Logic is the main function of our hardware, as emotion is that of yours", It told her.

"I see.. I think that's interesting, but also kind of unfortunate.. speaking as an organic, at least", Kelly replied.

"Why do you deem it 'unfortunate'?", Legion asked.

She paused awkwardly, thinking of how best to say it.

"Well.. you see, uh.. part of my job, is learning how others feel. There are many ways to go about this.. one way, is.. uh, well. Attraction, for instance... intimacy helps bring an understanding of someone", She finished nervously.

There was a silence, as the flaps on Legion's head rose and fell several times.

"We have reached a consensus, based on things we have viewed between creator Tali 'Zorah and Shepard, Commander. We believe you are attracted to us, to a small degree. This is understandable, given your position on the ship as a psychiatrist and the duties that come with it. However, we must point out that which you already know. We are synthetic life. We do not function as you do", It replied simply.

Kelly rubbed the back of her neck.

"I know, i wasn't thinking that really, it's just.. you know, telling you how we organics can get to know another organic. I.. wasn't trying to seem weird, or anything.. I mean, yes.. I do feel a slight attraction to you, I do towards pretty much all species.. you're unlike anything I've met before... uh.. ya.. I'm sorry", she apologized.

It shook it's head.

"There is no need to apologize. You are acting as your hardware deems fit. We are learning much of organics from this interaction", it told her.

Kelly smiled at It.

"You're a good friend Legion... uh, if you're fine with being known as a 'friend', she said quickly.

It paused, than nodded.

"Yes. It is a title that organics use positively amongst each other. 'Friends', learn from one another. Logic states that we will accept, due to all the data on organics you have given us", it replied.

She shook her head

"You and your logic Legion..."

"We take that to be a positive reply to our own. We find that...logical", it responded, head flaps rising.

Kelly burst out laughing at this.

_Glad I didn't go with the rest of them._ She thought to herself. _This is more fun than even Omega._

* * *

**There you go, it's not much.. kinda lame, but ah well. Now I'll focus fully on unexpected.**


End file.
